1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, a printing system, a printing control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus configured to control application to heat-generating elements provided to a thermal head and to transfer ink applied to an ink ribbon to a medium to be printed for printing has been known.
In the printing apparatus having adopted a thermal transfer method, a phenomenon referred to as ‘sticking’ that the ink ribbon is stuck to the thermal head when a rapid temperature change from high temperatures to low temperatures occurs in the thermal head may occur. When the sticking occurs, it is not possible to normally wind the ink ribbon. Thereby, a region in which the printing is not normally performed is partially generated, so that a printing quality is remarkably deteriorated.
JP-A-2013-052539 discloses a thermal printer configured to prevent sticking by chopper control. The chopper control is a technology of frequently switching application/non-application to the thermal head. By performing the chopper control, it is possible to prevent the rapid temperature change of the thermal head.
When a circuit for chopper control is added to the printing apparatus, the manufacturing cost of the product increases. In the meantime, implementation of the chopper control by software makes a control program complicated and causes the size to increase.
For this reason, a control that can suppress the sticking and is simpler than the chopper control is needed in the printing apparatus.